Forever a nightmare
by francis.bonnefoy.58152
Summary: About a teen girl having nightmares about a friend of hers who lives in the same orphanage as her. These nightmares and a voice in her head affect her life but in what way? And what does a caring stranger do to turn her world around? I know this is a rubbish description but if I said much more I think I would be giving the plot away. Oh and sorry fangirls no fruk. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was drifting off to sleep in my bed when I saw horrific images in my head. A boy with shoulder length blonde hair which should have looked fluffy and silky but was instead matted together with blood. His sapphire eyes with fear and pain drowning in them. The boy's body was splattered with blood and disfigured; he was bent at unnatural angles. "Francis!" I tried to scream out terrified but the word was carried away by the silence. I ran trying to get ever closer to him but instead of getting closer he just kept moving further away. Breathing in short gasps I was panicking. My body trembled just as the spoke something which I could not hear and I screamed in mental agony. That was when I woke up.

I sat up quickly. Drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding. I ran out of the room to one further along the corridor of the orphanage and rushed in relieved to Francis lying in his bed still breathing and not bleeding.

There were four boys in the room all lying down in their beds. Two of the boys, Francis and Alfred, sat up in a shot while Matthew slept and Arthur just sat there.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing just barging in here like that?" asked a boy with a strong British accent.

I was stood there with tears in my eyes and Francis replied for me with a growl. "Arthur leave her alone!" His French accent, despite how annoying it got sometimes, was extremely comforting at that moment. He patted his hand on the bed. "Mon cherie what is wrong?" His voice was soft when he spoke and I rushed over to him hugging him tightly to remind myself that he was here, alive.

I could not speak for I was too choked up with tears. He just held me there rubbing my back comforting me. "Was it the nightmares again?" He asked quietly in my ear.

I was still sobbing trying to hold back tears so I just nodded into his chest and everything was silent. We sat there for a while like that. Francis held me and I cried. The other boys decided to fall asleep and leave us in peace.

They were used to the routine. Often I would end up running into their room sobbing and I would sit with Francis as he comforted me.

The nightmares came often, always Francis in trouble. I could never do anything to help and they always kept getting worse. It had started with him crying in pain and all I heard was noise. Then the pictures came and began to get more horrific over time. At least then there was sound as well which meant I knew he was alright to an extent. However when the sound stopped completely I was frozen. It was like he was almost dead. If he could not communicate what was I supposed to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I awoke to movement next to me. The previous night the nightmares were horrendous and I had cried myself to sleep next to Francis. The body next to me sat up leaving me lying there and stroked my hair.

"Good morning'" I said dozily.

"Bon matin mon Cher." His voice was soft as he spoke. He continued to stroke my hair as we stayed there in silence.

Then out of nowhere, "What the bloody hell is she doing in here?!"

I closed my eyes tightly not wanting to say a thing. Despite that the others in the room already knew about my nightmares it doesn't mean that I like to talk about it. Francis stroked my shoulder knowing how tense I felt.

"Leave her alone Arthur! I do not go as far as do anything in a room with others if that is what you are trying to imply."

"Bloody frog of course you would! Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat." That was that as he hopped down from the top bunk and left the room. I was surprised to find that Alfred and Matthew had not woken up from this. Well it wasn't surprising to find Alfred still asleep, he could sleep through anything. Matthew still being asleep however was surprising. So when a small voice asked if everything was okay O was not astonished to find that it was Matthew who had asked.

"It's better than it was last night thank you. I am still extremely exhausted though."

"It was a rough night mon Cher. I am not surprised that you are tired." chirped in Francis.

"I'm sorry to hear Taegan. At least you can sleep or relax today as it's Saturday today."

I sighed and sat up leaning against Francis as he wrapped an arm around me comfortingly. "You have a good point Mattie but sadly I have the unfortunate chores called homework and revision. Besides I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. I'll probably go for a walk later before doing it to calm me a bit."

Matthew looked over at us and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, relax before doing homework."

Everything went silent; not awkwardly so. I sat there cradled in Francis' arms lulling me off into a light nap.

I think I nodded off again for when I opened my eyes I was alone in the room. Everyone must have gotten ready and gone downstairs. It took me a moment to realize that I was not in the boy's room anymore but in my own. I turned to look at the clock by the side of my bed.

"Crap! Is it seriously one pm?" I bolted upright and got dressed. Having no idea why I was rushing I ran downstairs finding a group of people in the lounge.

"Well it's nice to see your face eventually dude!" Alfred called to me before I was barely in the room. My face flushed a bright shade of red in embarrassment. I sat down on the empty armchair not sending any of my comments back to the American.

Matthew looked over at me apologetically for his brother's poor behaviour. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"I did thank you Matthew. I appreciate being given the chance to sleep for longer."

"Well you bloody well should! It wasn't easy carrying you from on top of the frog to your room." Arthur grumbled from across the room.

I was a bit shocked as I had thought that Francis was the one who had moved me. "Oh I thought Francis was the one that moved me. Thank you Arthur." I smiled in his direction I would not have placed Arthur as the one to do something like that.

The Brit brushed it off quickly, "whatever and you really think that he would manage to carry you?" He realised what he had said before I could even open my mouth to have a go at him. "W-what I mean is that he is extremely pathetic and cannot do anything right. He would probably end up dropping you."

The blonde Frenchman then walked in and sat on the arm of the chair I was sitting looking from me to the Brit. "It is nice to see that you have awoken mon Cheri and I would not have dropped her Arthur. I would have taken her but she was leaning on me and I did not want to wake her."

"Pfft, that's what you say but seriously? If anything was going to wake her up it would have been the movement of waking her up."

As I listened to the two bicker about it I noticed some of the others slowly retreating from the room. Then I saw Elizabetha stand in the doorway watching and I decided to join her trying to get away from being in the middle of the fight.

Eliza was my only female friend in the orphanage. She was good friends with Roderich who I got along with but we aren't friends as such so we do not really talk. When I talk with Eliza it is normally when we are both talking with Gilbert and Francis or if there is a fight of a kind going on somewhere.

She turned to me and asked me why they were fighting again.

"It started out over Arthur moving me from Francis' bed to mine."

The good thing about Eliza which I like is that she never asks about anything which she knows is a sore subject for me so all she did was nod in understanding.

Then we heard the two yelling at each other.

"Frog!"

"Rosbif!"

"Wanker!"

"And now we seem to be watching five year olds screaming at each other…" I noted plainly.

"I can see. How much longer until we need to intervene?" Eliza asked.

"In three…two…one…" The boys started clawing away at each other as they shouted at each other.

I walked over to the childish pair with Eliza and we pulled the two boys apart from each other again, gripping them in a way that they could not get to each other again.

"Let me go!" Yelled Arthur struggling as well as trying to lash out viciously in my arms. I tightened my grip and dragged him out the back garden.

"Now calm down!" I growled at him.

He scowled at me but surprisingly he took a few deep breaths and began to calm down. I loosened my grip on his arm slightly, still wary that he could quite easily get into the same state again and I was not going to let anyone get hurt.

"Do you think you won't kill anyone now?"

"How did you know that was what I was planning?" He asked teasingly.

I winked at him playing along "I am just good like that."

"You wish!" He stammered back.

We stood there for a minute smiling at each other. "Come on let's go back inside before we catch a cold."

He stayed there for a moment looking as though he was going to say something but decided not to and went inside trailing behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

When we got back in Francis was sitting alone on the seat which I was previously sitting on. The French man's sapphire eyes flicked straight to us as we walked in with no emotion whatsoever.  
Arthur and I sat next to each other on the sofa. Francis watched us intently which was extremely unusual for him. It was not even as though he was just glaring at Arthur because of what had happened just a few moments earlier. Instead his gaze was switching between the two of us. Arthur had also noticed his peculiar behaviour and looked at me with a questioning look. I replied by shrugging.  
I was staring at nothing when Matthias walked in.  
Matthias always entered a room with enthusiasm making himself noticed. No one could miss him.  
He walked over to me and hopped onto the arm.  
"Hey Taegan! Do you want to do something this afternoon? Something fun of course."  
Matthias' entrance certainly broke the tension in the room until I saw Francis glare over at Matthias. I did not want to ignore this strange behaviour from him but I needed it to be just him and myself without anyone else before I spoke to him.  
I smiled gratefully up at Matthias, "sounds good to me. Just give me an hour or two to get sorted and I will be with you then."  
He grinned back at me and sprinted out the room to do whatever he had to.  
Francis turned to me and looked a little sad for some reason and Arthur just asked, "What the bloody hell was that all about?"  
I opened my mouth to answer but Francis spoke instead. "A date of some kind it seems."  
I blushed hard at his statement. I knew it was not a date and so did Matthias. He doesn't swing my way anyway but I was the only one who knew that and I was not going to tell anyone. Along with a friend at school, Chloe, Matthias was my best friend. He had trusted only me with this information and no matter what I was not going to say a thing.  
"It is not a date." I said calmly hoping that they would believe me. My luck however decided that it would not run in my favour.  
Arthur raised an eyebrow telling me clearly that he did not believe me. I sighed. I could not be bothered to argue especially not about this and even more importantly not with Arthur so I decided to change the subject. All I wanted was a quiet word with Francis.  
I turned to Francis again and found him staring into space with a sullen look on his face. I was extremely concerned for him. He is like a brother to me and I love him so much. When he is upset it worries me because he only ever shows it in extreme circumstances. Normally when he does not even think about hiding these emotions is when it is worse.  
I turned to Arthur and he was looking at me also worried. He knows just as well as me that he something was extremely wrong. I guess he understood that I wanted to talk with Francis alone because he nodded at me and walked out with a momentary glance at Francis. This left Francis and I alone.  
He did not even look up at Arthur as he left. I moved and sat on the floor next to his legs. "Francis what's wrong?" My voice was soft and gentle trying to soothe my troubled friend.  
He kept his focus on the wall as he spoke, "and what makes you think that?" He spoke with a low snarl.  
The snarl took me aback slightly but I concentrated on calming him down so I rubbed his leg with my hand hoping that it would help. "Francis you know how well I know you and I can easily tell that something is wrong. This is not you. I am seriously worried Francis, even Arthur is and that's saying something."  
He said nothing and sat there in silence. He looked at with a hint of sadness. I could not just leave him like this for the rest of the day so I moved to the arm of the chair and wrapped my arms around him to show him how much I loved him and that I did not want him to be sad any longer.  
I felt him reluctantly wrap his arms around me hugging me tightly.  
"Do not worry Taegan and tell Arthur the same. I just have a few things on my mind at the moment which I need to sort out." I heard his exhaustion in his voice.  
How could he expect me not to worry? Of course I am going to worry. I was also slightly hurt that he was not going me but I had no plan of showing that I was.  
I pushed back a lock of his hair behind his ear and lightly kissed his cheek. "If you want to talk just come and find me." I got up and walked out the room to get ready and also to have a small word with Arthur.

I had chucked on a pair of black jeans and a stripy long sleeved t-shirt, nothing fancy. I hoped that Arthur would think about it and realise that I was not going on a date.  
I headed towards Arthur's door and knocked. He opened the door and sat down on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge. "How is he?" he asked.  
I sighed. I was still hurt from Francis' secrecy and I still did not want to talk about it. Francis never kept secrets from me; we told each other everything, or so I thought. I moved over by the bunk beds and lent against it.  
"No better. He won't talk to me about whatever it is that has gotten him into a state like this." I looked down and paused, thinking for a moment. "Will you keep an eye on him while I am please? I am just extremely worried and it would mean a lot to me."  
The blonde's lips curled up slightly putting on a confident face which I knew was to help boost my confidence that everything was alright rather than him actually wanting to smile. "We are both worried Taegan so of course I will. I can even try and get him to go outside and talk to me maybe. If not to talk about any problems I can at least try and cheer him up."  
Arthur always knew how to make me feel better. It helped me think that everything would get better and that everything would surely improve. "Thank you so much Arthur. I really appreciate it.  
He nodded smiling and looked at the clock. "You might want to go. You don't want to keep Matthias waiting now do you?"  
I rolled my eyes and left the room leaving him in peace. Wandering down the hall way I knocked on the Danes door. The door burst open suddenly and Matthias jumped on me giving me a big hug. "Are you ready?"  
"Well I am here am I not? I'm pretty sure I am ready."  
He grinned just as always and tugged at my arm practically dragging me downstairs. "Come on then!"  
We hopped out the door and headed down the road heading towards a large park and field. "So how is everything with Berwald?" I winked at him playfully.  
Berwald is Matthias' "little crush" as he calls it but personally I think that he likes him much more than that. He is a large, Swedish guy whom to most seems like a terrifying guy but really he never means to scare anyone. Matthias is always going on about how sweet he really is. I have never spent any time with the man however I have seen him around school every so often and we know who the other is. We often say hello every now and then to each other.  
Matthias' lips formed a massive grin when I mentioned the Swede's name. "Not bad, not bad at all."  
"I still think that you should make a move if you have not already."  
"Well I wanted to ask for your help on that one. I don't know how to go about it and you seem like you know what you are talking about."  
Laughing, "I do? I don't know how I sound like that. My love life is worth than yours! Don't worry though I will try my hardest sir!" I saluted at him like he was general.  
"Good work sergeant. That is all I expect you to do." He played along by talking in a strong voice. Then his face softened slightly into a more serious face and chucked an arm over my shoulder. "This is why you are my best friend Taegan. While we are on the subject of love lives how is yours going? Anything going on between you and Arthur yet?" he chuckled. "If you don't do something soon I might just have to go and force you onto him."  
I punched his arm lightly. "You will not do anything!" I glared at him meaning what I said and then my voice quietened, "and no, nothing has changed. I doubt it ever will."  
Looking at me sympathetically he rubbed my shoulder. "You girl deserve it. If her would even think of saying no to a beautiful girl like you then he is a fool and certainly not worth it. "  
We reached the entrance to the park and walked in and I looked over at him right in the eye with a faint smile on my face. "You say things sometimes that make me hopeful and I know you are right, I just wish that I could move one."


	4. Chapter 4

****It often jumps between Taegan's and Arthur's point of view. If any confusion just ask.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Arthur –**

"Francis, come on! Just go for a bloody walk with me!"

"Arthur why would I go for a walk with you? Anyway I am not in the mood for going out.

"Frog, just come will you? If you do not come now then you will be dragged out of that door."

"Fine then."

Francis sighed and reluctantly followed after me as I went out the door. I didn't want to force him so I felt better that he at least followed me. For Taegan I was going to try my absolute hardest to make Francis' mood improve.

**Taegan-**

A pinkie red sunset dotted with candy floss rushed away as blurs of greens and browns came to view before quickly running away back to the sea of red and candy floss. High to low I swung enjoying the beautiful sunset that drowned in my eyes.

I sat alone on the swings because Berwald had called Matthias asking him if he wanted to hang out. As his friend I had my duty to shove him out of the park and force him to go. He had asked me if I was sure I would be alright on my own and I said yes I was. He apologised for leaving me before he left.

I was perfectly happy here on the swings alone. Watching the sunset was a great time for me to think.

Some would have said that the red sunset that evening was a warning but for myself and many other people it was just a beautiful picture to look upon. Maybe if I had been superstitious everything might not have turned out how they had.

**Arthur-**

Bright lights; flashing images; darkness; alone and empty.

**Taegan-**

How I wished I could swim in that red sea with the winged fish. Let my thoughts get washed away along with the clouds. Let me daydream for eternity. Let me be lost forever in this bliss. No more worries.

**Arthur-**

Flashing lights; blaring noise; moving floor; red. Red everywhere.

**Taegan- **

"What?! No...! Seriously that can't be. You have to be kidding me… No I will not believe it..! Please stop saying it, I can't take it..! Of course I do… The park… Ten minutes..? Thank you…"

"Where are they?"

"I am sorry miss but you can't see them now."

"I bloody well can."

"Miss I told you not now."

"Just tell me where the heck I can find them!"

"Let the girl see the first one," interjected a voice.

"If you say so then. Floor two, the Rose ward, and room 4."

"What about the other one?"

"Not yet."

A blur of white as I ran through the corridors of the hospital.

As soon as the orphanage was called about the accident they had phoned me to tell me. They had rushed me over to see them but I was only was allowed to see one of them. "Is it really that bad that I can't see both of them?" I thought to myself.

All I knew was that a car had skidded across the road and onto the pavement where Francis and Arthur had been. One of them was alright with only minor scrapes and bruises while the other was in a critical condition. I had no which one was where but it did not make a difference. They were both in hospital and I cared about them both so much. It tore me to know that either was in any state of pain.

There were three people in the room and all of them were male. One of the boys had a cast on his leg and the one next to him was lying asleep with a needle in the back of his hand. The boy on the other side of the room however was covered with cuts along his face. His messy, dirty blonde hair had no life and when I looked into his emerald eyes I was taken aback at how little I recognised them. They were lifeless with no emotion; they were blank.

Slowly walking over I reached out my hand to touch his cheek to make sure that I was not imagining it. As I caressed his cheek Arthur's eyes flicked to mine with that emotionless look and flinch. I pulled my hand away as I had forgotten the cuts and bruises.

It was heart breaking to see him like this. I pulled the chair up next to the bed. "How are you feeling?" My voice kept cracking; I was worried I was about to break down into tears.

"Not great," he admitted with a quiet voice that I could barely hear but what I could hear was horse.

**Arthur-**

When she walked in the room I could see how worried and scared she looked. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay but that would mean lying to her and I cannot do that, not with her. I needed to comfort her; to stop her pain however my own, physical pain was all that was in the way.

She had asked me how I was and I told her the truth. Do not get me wrong

I really did want to tell her that I felt okay but my voice would have let me down and reveal my lie to her.

When I moved my jaw to answer the cut on my lip burned so I only managed to whisper my answer out.

After that she sat there in silence watching me just lie there. It was both agony and relief that she was here beside me. It was great to have the company; it gave me something to concentrate on other than the pain. However all my thoughts were all about how worried she looked.

I wonder if she knows was in. It is probably best she does not know. It would horrify her. Her nightmares would without a doubt get worse; I am extremely sure she would not get any sleep for a good while.

"Bloody hell, she has no-one if she has a nightmare tonight!" I thought to myself. All I could do was hope that she would have a dreamless sleep tonight but deep down I knew that, at least for a while, that would not be the case. Definitely not until Francis returned home feeling better and safe.

I could not help but wonder why she loved that damn frog so much but if he makes her happy then I will live with it and leave her be. Despite that though it will never stop me from worrying about her.

**Taegan-**

A maze of white.

Splashes of red.

Running.

Left, right.

This way and that.

Lost.

Panicking and running, my heart beating faster causing me to keep rushing. The time running to a stop.

Darkness; everything. Bright lights heading towards me. Engulfed in the bright light swallowing me.

It hits me and I scream.

I awoke screaming. I jumped out of bed and sprinted out of the room. I stood in the hallway realising that no one was there to talk to me or comfort me and no one to have a go at me for running in and disturbing their sleep.

No clue what to do or what I was doing I went back to my room and got changed into a tracksuit. I went downstairs quietly making sure I was careful not to wake anyone up. I chucked on my trainers and picked up a key before silently sneaking outside into the bitter night.

I needed to clear my head as I could not just sit around having nightmare after nightmare. Running in the bitter cold would help clear my head. Run from everything and head to nowhere.

My pace began to slow down slightly as I began to calm down. The streets were quiet and empty. The moon and streetlights lit up my path.

My path of choice had lead me to the park where just earlier today I had been sitting in the sunlight enjoying myself with the pure bliss of nothing to worry about; ironic really.

I wandered around letting my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. The next thing I knew I found myself at a group of trees. By then I was exhausted so I sat down against the tree and nodded off into a light sleep.


End file.
